Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra
UNDER CONSTRUCTION First Hosian Church in Terra, organized 533, ended 1819 History Origins Medieval Period *"Casting out" Final Period Beliefs Aurorian Creed Eliyahu Sin and Salvation Holy Scripture - originally had over 150 accepted (often contradictory) books; slowly whittled down to modern Bible - Saints - Saints originally not miracle workers or theological minds but held a position of exemplars that regular believers were to try to emulate - slowly evolved that Saints could only come from ranks of "Chosen" people; which again shifted to regular or divinely inspired miracle-workers & exemplars Papal Infallibility Discarded Beliefs ''Demiurge'' God - two Gods - developed over time; originally believed that Eliyahu was "adopted" into position by God after proving his holiness; rather than being the Spirit of God or - originally believed that there were two Gods; one "God of the Earth" who hated mankind and ruled the physical world, & the "God of the Heavens" who ruled the divine or spiritual world, loved mankind and wished to save them from suffering - "God of the Earth" was later defeated by "God of the Heavens"'s chosen son Eliyahu during his temptations in the wilderness and became Satan therefore paving the way for "God of the Heavens" triumph Nontrinitarian ("Adoptionism" & "Docetism") *Adoptionism - original belief was the Eliyahu was adopted into Son position through his proven holiness; created by "God of the Heavens" - eventually, Eliyahu acknowledged to be actual begotten Son of God by Council of Auroria *Docetism - Eliyahu's physical body was an illusion, as were his miracles; that is, Eliyahu only seemed to have a physical body and to exist, but in reality he was incorporeal, a pure spirit, and hence could not physically exist. - Eliyahu's true nature was determined at same Council as the Adoptionism question "Hidden Messiah" & Reincarnation - related to "Chosen few" - belief that Eliyahu's disappearance was his rebirth in a new Hidden Messiah - Job of church was search for Hidden Messiah; which led to "chosen few" who were reincarnated church leaders or important theological figures - belief that this Earth was the only Hell and there was nothing to fear from death except possible rebirth God is Non-Redeeming & Predestination - The view that Hosian who fell from grace could not be redeemed, also in contrast to the Hosian view that contrition could lead to a sinner's restoration to the church. - A stronger emphasis on the avoidance of sin and church discipline than in orthodox Hosianism. They emphasized chastity, including forbidding remarriage. - God has predetermined who is to reach heaven; and it is conditional on behavior - no amount of good deeds, piety, no prayer can bring a non-elected to heaven Role of the Church Church Structure Traditions *originally women allowed to be clergy but not allowed to marry; within first century, women were "cast out" of clergy "Choosing" *"chosen few" were to be clergy - but all could be saved if they followed church's example *to determine if "chosen" local priest/clergy would visit family on male child's first birthday and lay out holy things and if child chose certain ones, than he was "chosen" - would be taken to monastery upon reaching the age of five to be pepared for priestly life (often angers/upsets regular people when children taken away) *priestly marriage - priests could marry but only after serving seven years and with approval of closest archbishop *only children of church clergy could become priests, etc. without being "chosen" Hierarchy and Roles *Pope *Cardinals *Bishops *Presbyters *Priests *Laity Church Worship Services Sacrifices *Baptism (Sacrifice of Water) *Revelation (Sacrifice of Gratitude): equivalent of the Eucharist *Illumination (Sacrifice of Light): similar to confirmation. *Vocation (Sacrifice of Piety): consecration of priests *Marriage (Sacrifice of Love) *Remission (Sacrifice of Purity): Similar to confession *Burial (Last Sacrifice, Sacrifice of Memory) List of Arch-Patriarchs 533 - 548 Adeodatus I Adeodatus Florianus; called the Council of Auroria 548 - 593 Julius I Used birth name 593 - 601 Pancratius I Used birth name 601 - 638 Adeodatus II First to take Archipatriarchal name, after Adeodatus I, as he was named after a Selucian God 638 - 647 Valentinus Used birth name 647 - 656 Bonifatius Used birth name 656 - 665 Marcus I Used birth name 665 - 712 Justus I 712 - 733 Agapetus Used birth name 733 - 734 St. Claudius Died under suspicious circumstances, suspected involvement of Augustan Emperor 734 - 763 Martinus I Former Augustan Patriarch, elected under duress from the Emperor; later engaged in a bitter war of words with the Emperor and canonized his predecessor as a martyr 763 - 771 Marcus II 771 - 805 Laurentius I 805 - 837 Quirinus I 837 - 878 Thomas I 878 - 904 Quirinus II Arch-Patriarch during the first years of the Augustan Civil Wars 904 - 942 Remigius I Saint Remigius the Great; as a response to the Augustan Civil War, sought to uniformise the liturgy of the Church in Selucian; inventor of the Remigian (OOC: Gregorian) Chant 942 - 970 Philippus I First Artanian Arch-Patriarch; appropriated the right of investiture to the Church as a result of the continued Civil War 970 - 980 Thomas II 980 - 1005 Josephus I 1005 - 1010 Laurentius II 1010 - 1041 Costas 1041 - 1085 Damianus 1085 - 1093 Quirinus II 1093 - 1122 Thomas III Forced Emperor to come to come as a penitent to him and abjure free investiture 1122 - 1167 Pancratius II 1167 - 1187 Josephus II 1187 - 1216 Martinus II Called Crusade in Kanjor 1216 - 1247 Laurentius III Canonized St. Angelicus of Subasium; oversaw conversion of the Deltarians 1247 - 1268 Quirinus III 1268 - 1291 Theodorus I 1291 - 1315 Adeodatus III 1315 - 1355 Thomas IV 1355 - 1381 Remigius II 1381 - 1389 Remigius III 1389 - 1396 Theodorus II 1396 - 1398 Martinus III 1398 - 1424 Martinus IV Last Augustan Empire 1424 - 1448 Leo First Deltarian Arch-Patriarch 1448 - 1463 Laurentius IV 1463 - 1496 Philippus II 1496 - 1502 Josephus III 1502 - 1543 Clemens I 1543 - 1574 Clemens II 1574 - 1619 Theodorus III 1619 - 1630 Josephus IV 1630 - 1658 Remigius IV 1658 - 1662 Justus II 1662 - 1663 Remigius V 1663 - 1671 Josephus V 1671 - 1682 Remigius VI 1682 - 1725 Adeodatus IV 1725 - 1762 Theodorus IV 1762 - 1786 Theodorus V 1786 - 1792 Remigius VII 1792 - 1794 Clemens III Saint and Martyr 1794 - 1795 Remigius VIII Saint and Martyr 1795 - 1800 Laurentius V Saint and Martyr 1800 - 1805 Hosianus I Saint and Martyr 1805 - 1809 Adeodatus V Saint and Martyr 1809 - 1812 Hosianus II Saint and Martyr 1812 - 1815 Philippus III Saint and Martyr 1815 - 1819 Josephus VI Saint and MartyrCategory:Religion Category:Hosianism Category:History